Halloween
by tydavislover
Summary: McSwarek fluff on Halloween... Andy's costume for the annual black penny Halloween partyis a definite surprise for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, I love McSwarek fluff and I just saw a video on youtube and it gave me this idea. Hope you enjoy. :)**

"Are you sure he's going to get it?" Andy asked biting her lip as she stepped out of the bathroom in her Halloween costume. Traci laughed and nodded.

"He's a freakin' detective, Andy. How could he not?" Traci laughed taking a drink of her wine glass. Andy sighed and looked down at her outfit of choice for the annual Black Penny Halloween party.

"I know, but it almost seems too obvious," Andy groaned pointing to her shirt. She was dressed as a skeleton this year with an added bonus. Just under the ribcage was another little skeleton body.

"Well, you kind of have to make it a little obvious, hun. He's a guy. When I told Dex I was pregnant with Leo he stared at me for a good ten minutes before it finally clicked I think," Traci admitted. Andy smiled and nodded. She had just found out a week ago that a little McSwarek was on the way. She had gone to the doctor to get it confirmed and sure enough she was 8 weeks along. Traci had been the one she confided, like always.

"You think it's ok that we're just going to announce it tonight to everyone? I mean don't people usually wait until the first trimester is over?" Andy asked as she followed Traci out to the living room.

"Yeah, but most women don't have the job you do. You need to be on desk," Traci began. Andy made a face and Traci smiled in understanding.

"I know. I get it, but you try talking Swarek into letting you get into a squad car," she challenged. Andy groaned and nodded.

"Good point. He's going to want to wrap me in bubble wrap, isn't he?" Andy asked already knowing the answer. Traci just laughed in response.

"Ok. Well, good luck. I gotta go before he gets home and I need to go make sure Steve is actually getting ready," Traci smiled as she walked towards the door. She was wearing a batgirl leather costume and Steve was going at Batman.

"Yeah, well, at least he's dressing up. Sam still refuses to," Andy smiled. Traci laughed.

"Good luck. I love ya and I'll see you later," she winked. Andy nodded.

"Thanks," she said nervously. Traci left and Andy flopped herself on the couch. Boo, their one year-old, dog walked in lazily from the kitchen.

"What's up, Buddy? You think Dad is going to be excited to be a daddy for real?" she asked as the dog jumped up and sat next to her. He rested his head on her thigh and she smiled.

"I hope so," she sighed, nervously. She knew she was more than ready for this, but she wasn't sure about Sam. Ever since she'd met Jay Swarek, she understood Sam's hesitation to become a father. She knew he would be the most amazing father, but understood that he had doubts. Who wouldn't after being raised by that man? Her thoughts were interupted by roar of the truck in the driveway. Andy smiled nervously and Boo hopped up excited to see his male owner. Andy stayed on the couch and pulled a blanket over her to hide her costume. She didn't want to surpise him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hey boy," Sam's voice welcomed as he walked in the front door. He knelt down to pet the dog and Andy smiled from the couch.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey babe. How was your day off?" he asked as he walked towards the couch. Andy nodded and he placed a kiss on her lips gently.

"It was good. Traci and I did some retil therapy," she grinned.

"Imagine that," Sam laughed as he walked towards the stairs.

"It looks like you are ready to go? I'll just go change my shirt and we can head over to the Penny," he told her unbuttoning his shirt as he walked up the stairs. Andy smiled.

"K. Sounds good," she answered, throwing the blanket off of her and standing up. She took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs, Sam had just gone up.

"How was your day?" Andy asked casually walking into their bedroom. Sam was in their walkin closet pulling on a black long sleeved shirt.

"Not too bad. I jus listened to Steve complain all day about Traci making him dress up for tonight," he chuckled. Andy laughed as sat on their bed.

"Yeah, she just left and was worried that he wasn't going to be getting ready when she went to their place," she said.

"I told him that I'm lucky because I have this amazing girlfriend, who isn't making me dress up as anything," he grinned walking out to flash his dimples at her. That smile gave Andy all the courage she needed and she sood up.

"Yeah, well, you haven't said anything about my costume. What do you think?" she asked spinning around with her arms out. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Skeleton. It's cute, McNally," he nodded.

"So, you like it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's not what I thought you would've picked, but it... McNally," he studdered. Andy smiled softly.

"Andy, why is there? Is that a...Baby? Are you pregnant?" he asked as his mind finally processed her costume with the tiny skeleton in the abdominal cavity. Andy smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, I know we didn't plan this and we aren't even," Andy began, but was cut off as Sam closed the distance between them and picked her up off the floor.

"We are having a baby?!" he asked with a grin. Andy nodded putting her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up excitedly.

"We've having a baby," she smiled happily. Tears threatened her eyes.

"When did you find out?" he asked as he set her feet back on the ground and put his hands on her hips.

"Last week. I went to the doctor and I'm 8 weeks along. I wanted to tell you, but I was nervous and I wanted it to be special and," Andy rambled. Sam cut her off with his lips over hers and Andy melted against him.

"I'm glad you're happy," Andy laughed as he pulled her against him. Sam let out a laugh.

"You thought I wouldn't be? Andy, this is the most amazing... You are carrying our child," Sam told her touching her flat stomach. Andy smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you, Sam Swarek," she smiled.

"I love you, more, Andy McNally," he answered.

"Ok. Come on. We have to get going," Andy said.

"I take it we're telling everyone tonight?" Sam asked with a laugh. Andy grinned.

"I think it's probably a good idea. I mean with work and," Andy began.

"Oh you are staying in the barn. There is no way I'm letting you," Sam began in his TO voice. Andy rolled her eyes and put a hand on his chest.

"Yes, Daddy, I know. Hence why we're telling people tonight. I don't want to risk anything," Andy answered. Sam smiled, content with her answer.

"Well, then, let's go," he grinned taking her hands. Andy grinned and nodded.

"Yes, let's go, Daddy-O," she teased. Sam rolled his eyes as they walked down the steps.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Sam asked as they walked towards the doors of the Black Penny. Andy grinned and nodded.<p>

"Yes, I've known for a week. You are the one who just found out, are you ready?" she asked with a chuckle. Sam stopped and rested her against the brick building.

"Yes, McNally, I'm more than ready to shout it from the roof tops that you are pregnant with my kid," he told her honestly. Andy smiled up at him and he kissed her lips gently.

"All right, Swarek. Let's do this then," she grinned. Sam chuckled and held the door open for her as they walked in. The Penny was all decorated for Halloween and almost everyone was in costumes.

"Hey you two finally show," Oliver, who was dressed as a vampire, called as they walked into the bar. Andy smiled as she took off her jacket. Sam took it from her and hung it up.

"Yeah, well, I had to pick her up and then I had to work on my costume," Sam teased. Andy rolled her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and they made their way towards the bar. Traci and Steve were playing pool against Dov and Chloe, who were dressed as zombies. Nick and Chris were dressed as police officers, which made Andy chuckle a little.

"Yeah, looks like you worked real hard on it, buddy," Oliver teased as he sat next to Celery, who wasn't dressed up.

"Yeah, well, he helped with my costume," Andy shrugged and Sam grinned at her. He didn't think anything to wipe the smile off his face tonight.

"A skeleton? Real original there, McNally," Dov said as they walked over to the bar to get another pitcher of beer.

"Did you even pay attention to my amazing costume?" Andy asked showing off her costume.

"Oh my God. Congratulations!" Gail's voice cried as she and Holly walked up to them from their table. Gail was dressed as a devil and Holly an angel. Gail pulled Andy into a hug and Andy laughed as she pulled away and got confused looks from everyone else.

"Nice job, Peck. I se you are a better detective than your brother," Sam teased. Steve gave him a glare.

"Bite me, Swarek," he chuckled.

"I still don't..." Oliver began shaking his head. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I really thought you guys would get it right off. Check out my," Andy began pointing to her baby skeleton.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Celery cried happily. Oliver's eyes widened and everyone turned to look.

"Finally! Way to go, Swarek," someone called causing Andy to blush and Sam to laugh.

"Ollie, are you ok? You are in more shock than Sam was," Andy laughed at the man in front of her.

"I'm just so freakin' happy for you guys!" Oliver cried pulling Andy into a hug. She laughed and looked back at Sam, who was smiling.

"I'm a round for everyone! Let's go! We gotta toast to Baby McSwarek! Everyone get a glass... Except you, darling," Oliver said touching Andy's shoulder. She laughed at how excited he was.

"I think he's more excited than you," Andy teased looking up at Sam.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," Sam grinned and then placed a kiss on top of her head.

**What did you guys think? I'm thinking of continuing with Halloween's down the road for this story, what do you think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I loved them all! I really enjoyed this story and I still might continue a few more Halloweens in the future, just because I love writing McSwarek. :) Thanks!**

"Ok. It can't be this hard. We can do this. I've chased pediphiles, I've shot people. For God sakes I've been a hooker... How can I not figure out how to put this on you?" Andy asked with a growl. The four and a half month old baby offered a smile and then blew some spit bubbles, that her father had taught her to do a few days prior.

"Thank you for spitting at me, silly girl. Mommy should've listened to daddy and went with the typical my first Halloween onsie, but no, not this mommy. She had to go and get you a costume, that you don't even care about and she can't figure out how to get it on you. Where are these buttons suppose to go?" Andy sighed holding the puffy orange suit in her hands. The beautiful brown bambi eyes that look at her, made her smile and she bent over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. The baby batted at her and let out a shriek of happiness. Andy giggled and looked at the costume again. When Sam had told her that he was working Halloween day shift, she had gotten the idea to go visit him and everyone else at the barn, dressed up.

"Ah-Ha, your feet come out here. I figured it out. Yey! Your mommy is a genius, you know that, Ella?" Andy asked excited. Ella Marie Swarek looked just like her mom, except her perfectly placed dimples that dug into her cheeks every time she smiled. The baby spit bubbles again and Andy sighed.

"We just don't have to tell anyone how long it took us to figure this thing out, ok? Sound like a plan?" Andy asked as she slide the baby's legs through the proper holes. Andy pulled her head through and clapped as she propt the baby on her legs. She wasn't quite able to sit up yet.

"You are seriously the cutest pumpkin ever. Yes, you are," Andy gushed at her daughter. Ella looked up at her with a bored expression as Andy place the finishing touch on her; a green hat with a stem on it. Andy smiled.

"What do you think, Boo?" she asked looking at the dog that was lying on the floor next to them. The dog didn't make any attempt to move and Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well, thanks for your imput," she laughed as she stood up.

"Do you want to go see daddy? I bet he will be excited to see you and so will everyone else. Yes, they will Aunt Traci, Uncle Ollie, Auntie Gail," Andy began naming everyone as she placed Ella in her careseat. She fussed slightly as Andy began strapping her in and Andy placed her binky in her mouth.

"I know. The things mommy does to you. You are probably feeling a little smushed in there with this big outfit on, but you look so cute," Andy told her. Ella eagerly took the pacifier and Andy grabbed her diaper bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and picked up Ella's carseat. She made her way out of the house.

"I see your daddy wanted to take the new car today," Andy chuckled as she walked towards the truck. Sam had insisted they have two vehicles once Ella was born, just in case. Andy couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sam now drove their car more than the truck. Better gas mileage he said, but Andy knew that he liked leaving the truck for her and Ella if they needed to go somewhere.

* * *

><p>Andy strolled through the front doors of 15 divison with a grin. She still had two months of her maternity leave left and was content at home with Ella, but she still missed the hussle and bussle of the barn. The officer at the front desk waved at her and buzzed her in.<p>

"McNally, you aren't back yet, are you?" an officer asked. Andy shook her head.

"Nope, just visiting," Andy grinned lugging Ella's pink and black careseat.

"How's the littlest Swarek doing?" the officer asked. Andy nodded with a proud grin.

"Oh she is fabulous," she answered for her daughter, who grunted under the pink blanket covering her.

"It's a bit early for trick-or-treating, isn't it?" a teasing voice asked. Andy smiled and set Ella's carseat on one of the desks. She turned around to find Oliver and Dov walking towards her.

"Hey. Yeah, well, we are just staying in tonight, so we wanted to be able to show off our awesome costume," Andy explained taking the blanket covering her daughter.

"Holy crap. Did Sammy really let you buy that for her?" Oliver laughed at the child's costume. Andy smacked his arm playfully.

"You tell your Uncle Ollie that you love your pumpkin outfit," Andy said tickling the girl's foot.

"Oh I like the pumpkin. The orange and green leggings might do it for me though," Oliver teased as he touched Ella's cheek.

"Shut up. It's her first Halloween," Andy argued as she touched the baby's hat.

"Yeah, we can tell," Gail laughed as she walked out from booking. Andy shot her a look.

"Shut up. You bought her the tights," Andy cried. Gail laughed and smiled at the baby.

"Yes, I did, because I knew your chubby little thighs would look so cute in them," Gail cooed at the baby. Ella gave her a large smile and Dov sighed.

"Who knew you just had to wave a baby infront of her and she'd turn to mush," he teased. Gail glared back at him and smacked his head as she walked away.

"Shut up. I have to get back out there, but I'm glad I got to see Miss Ella," Gail smiled.

"Me, too. Anytime you and Holli want to babysit, just let me know," Andy grinned. Gail let out a laugh and shook her head as she disappeared.

"Is Sam here?" Andy wondered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he is in interview 2 with a perp," Oliver said with a nod. Andy nodded and sighed.

"Have you had any crazies today?" she wondered sitting on the desk next to the carseat.

"Not too many. We had this one domestic," Dov began laughing. Oliver groaned and shook his head.

"It's not really that funny," he growled. Andy laughed and looked at Dov.

"Oliver thought the wife had beat the crap out of her husband. Turns out they were getting ready for an early zombie lunch. It was all fake blood and part of their costumes," Dov laughed. Andy giggled.

"Oh, Oliver, aren't you glad you are back on the street?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"Hey, look who's here," Nick smiled as he walked up to them. Andy smiled at him.

"Hey. How are ya?" Andy asked. Nick nodded.

"Good. Been busy trying to get into Guns and Gangs," Nick nodded. Andy smiled.

"You liked that undercover stuff, huh?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"So did Swarek until you came along," Nick pointed out. Andy chuckled and nodded.

"True. Well, I'm sure you'll kick butt," she nodded as Ella made her presence known.

"Ooh yes, I know. You want to get out," Andy smiled at her. Nick smiled at the baby and touched her cheek.

"She looks just like you," Nick commented. Andy smiled and tickled the baby's chin, causing her to show off her dimples.

"Yeah, until she does that or when she's pissed. She definitly looks like a Swarek then," Andy laughed.

"Collins, can you call the guy's wife and see if you can get her to come down here? I think if she's here and he knows it, he might break," Sam's voice said as he looked towards the officer, who was talking with Oliver and a few others.

"Yes, Sir," he nodded. Sam nodded and then caught sight of his wife taking his daughter out of her carseat.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sam asked walking towards his wife. Andy smiled and turned around with Ella in her arms.

"I just wanted to come show off our cute pumpkin," she explained. Sam's smile grew and he immediately took Ella into his arms.

"Well look at you, sweetheart. You are all decked out, huh?" Sam asked kissing her forehead. He held the baby against his chest and patted her back gently.

"Pretty cute, right?" Andy asked. Sam nodded.

"You just want me to tell you that you were right and she needed a costume for her first Halloween," Sam chuckled. Andy laughed and nodded. Oliver and Dov's radios went off and they both groaned.

"See you later," Andy waved. Oliver touched her shoulder.

"Thanks for stopping by, McNally. We miss you," Oliver told her as he and Dov hurried towards the door.

"Have you seen Traci yet?" Sam asked as Ella snuggled into his arms. Andy shook her head.

"Nope, literally just walked in and this is as far as we got. Our daughter is pretty popular," Andy grinned. Sam chuckled.

"I have to go finish up something and then I can take lunch break," Sam told her looking at his watch.

"Sounds good. We have no plans," Andy began as Ella started fussing.

"Well, she's hungry and I can't help her out with that," Sam chuckled as the baby turned towards his chest. Andy chuckled and took her back into her arms.

"Ok. I'll go feed her. Just meet me in your office when you're ready," Andy told him. Sam nodded and grabbed Ella's carseat and diaper bag.

"Thanks," Andy sighed as they walked up to the D's office. Sam kissed her forehead and then walked back out of his office. Andy got situated at his desk and covered herself with a blanket as she began nursing Ella.

* * *

><p>"Woah. Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Luke groaned as he walked into the D's office as Andy was just finishing feeding Ella. She chuckled and shook her head as she placed Ella on her shoulder to burp.<p>

"No problem. We are just waiting on Sam," Andy said patting her daughter's back. Luke nodded.

"How are you doing?" he wondered walking over to his desk. He still worked a few cases with Traci, Sam and Steve.

"Great. She's growing like a weed," Andy smiled. She placed a light kiss on the baby's head and Luke smiled.

"Swarek is always showing off her pictures, even to me," Luke told her. Andy smiled.

"He's definitly a proud daddy," she agreed motioning to his desk, which had seven different pictures of Ella or Ella and Andy together on it.

"Yeah, you guys seem really happy," Luke nodded. Andy smiled.

"We are. I've never been happier," she told him. Luke nodded and Ella let out a rather large burp.

"Woah. Good job, baby girl," Andy chuckled moving her down to her lap. Luke smiled at the child.

"She's beautiful, Andy," he said. Andy nodded looking down at her daughter. They were interupted by Traci flying into the room.

"How long have you been here? Swarek just now told me you were here. I think he was trying to keep you to himself," Traci cried as she scooped the baby out of Andy's arms. Andy laughed and shook her head.

"You act like you and Leo don't come over all the time," Andy said with a teasing smile.

"Well, I know, but I just love her. She's so stinkin' cute and Leo is getting to that stage where he wants to do everything himself," Traci admitted sadly.

"Time for another one. Ella would love a friend," Andy smiled. Traci gave her a warning look and sighed.

"Yeah, talk to Steve about that," she told her lifting Ella up in the air.

"Be careful, she did just eat. I don't want her to throw up breast milk all over your nice clothes," Andy warned. Traci laughed and shook her head.

"Tell mom it's ok. It wouldn't be the first time," Traci chuckled kissing Ella's cheek.

"Is Sam about done? I'm starving," Andy admitted looking out the window to the lower level.

"Yeah, I think so. He and Nick were still trying to get a confession," Traci told her. Andy nodded. She was glad that Sam and Nick could work together and get along great now.

"We got it," Sam interupted walking into the room. Andy smiled and stood up.

"Good, cuz I'm starving," she chuckled.

"You are always starving," Sam teased as he took Ella from Traci. He kissed her cheek and Ella patted his face.

"That's because I feed your bottomless pit all the time," Andy laughed walking over to them. Sam chuckled and kissed her lips gently.

"Then let's go. I have about an hour," Sam told his wife. Traci smiled as Andy grabbed their stuff.

"Sam said you guys are just staying home tonight?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, Ella could care less and won't even care about candy. We are just going to pass out candy. So make sure to bring Leo by," Andy told her friend. Traci nodded.

"Of course. Have a good lunch," Traci waved as the family walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'd say her first Halloween was a success," Sam chuckled as he looked down at a sleeping Ella in his arms. Andy smiled and nodded.<p>

"Yep. She had a big day, visiting the barn, going out for lunch, we went to see Grandpa Tommy," Andy said wiping the drool from Ella's chin. The doorbell rang and Andy hopped up.

"I got it," she exclaimed.

"I would hope so," Sam chuckled as she openned the door with a large orange pumpkin full of candy. They really hadn't had many trick-or-treaters, but Andy had enjoyed all of the kids that had stopped by. She had showed Ella off a few times and the little girls gushed over her.

"Hey Leo. Wow. You look great," Andy smiled at her best friend's son. He was dressed at Spiderman.

"Thank you," he smiled at her taking off his mask.

"Little one out for he night?" Traci asked looking past Andy to see Sam on the couch with Ella. He was watching an old Halloween movie.

"Yeah, she zonked out about ten minutes ago," Andy smiled looking back at her family. Boo hurried over to Leo, who giggled and petted the dog.

"I thought you got him a costume too," Traci said as she dropped a hand to pet the dog. Andy groaned and shook her head.

"Yeah well, he was going to be a pirate, but he ripped the outfit to shreds. I was so mad and Sam just about died laughing," Andy growled. Traci snickered and Sam shook his head from the couch.

"He's a dog, babe. You don't dress him up. That's what you have Ella for," he said not looking over at them. Andy sighed and gave Traci a look. Andy poured a bunch of candy into Leo's bag and Traci smacked her arm.

"Knock it off. He's going to be on a sugar high for weeks," Traci groaned. Andy shrugged.

"Better than me eating it," Andy told her. They said their good-byes and Andy shut off the outside light, noticing that the trick-or-treating hours were over.

"Happy Halloween," Andy smiled sitting next to Sam.

"Same to you, McNally," he chuckled. Andy kissed his cheek and touched Ella's cheek.

"Thanks for putting up with me and my quest to make Ella's first Halloween memorable," Andy told him. Sam smiled and kissed her temple.

"As long as you didn't make me wear a costume, you can do whatever you want," Sam chuckled. Andy smiled at looked down at Ella, who smiled in her sleep. She snapped a picture on her phone of the three of them and then showed Sam her pictures from the day. Sam chuckled at a few.

"She really was the cutest pumpkin ever," Sam agreed as Andy snuggled into his side. Andy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
